The Other Side
by The Caucasian
Summary: Sora feels like a big fish in a small pond, when he discovers his semi-perfect life in Atlantica was feeling incomplete. Deciding to venture to the human world he discovers wonders but he didn't realise how much different it was up there. RiSo,Akuroku,AU.


**A/N:** Hi. This is my very first story on here. So please be gentle with criticism, constructive only please. And please point out if there is anything that I need improving on. Thank-you C:  
I don't normally write or read RiSo so it feels really weird writing a SoraxRiku fanfic, I usually read AkuRoku. So this chapter is mainly the setting of the story and Sora's background.  
I also recommend you listening to this song http:/ www. youtube. com/watch ?v=1Ee2dWSrOPQ (without the spaces) Really sets in that 'underwater scenery' mood/music.

**Summary:** Sora feels like a big fish in a small pond,- when he discovers that his semi-perfect life in Atlantica was feeling incomplete. Deciding to venture to the human world, he discovers the wonders he didn't realise how much different it was up there to down under the sea. RiSo later with hints of Akuroku,AU.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Thanks to:** P5hng-Me-A'Wy (I also I recommend reading her Fanfic called "Bathhouse")

Anyways please enjoy

Atlantica- a land under the sea, was an unknown world that was difficult to discover- for any human who would dare to venture into the deep. An ancient civilization called 'Atlanticas' lived under the deep waters. They were better known as mermaids and mermen by humans due to myths. It was a well known fact that only Atlanticas and other sea life where able to get past Atlantica's invisible barrier that surrounded the palace and surrounding homes. Of course, to the human eye Atlantica looked more like a large cluster of corral reef then the large land it was.

Atlantica was divided into three sections. The center of the city was the imperial place, where the King, Queen and Princess of Atlantica all resided. The middle ring was the established section. It held the nobles and rich families that could afford having large mansions and many other expensive luxuries. The final section was the outer rim where the middle class lived. They had money to afford necessities along with other smaller not needed things. Then finally at the very edge of the outer rim were the less unfortunate people, who had just enough money to afford the necessities but not enough to get something extra for themselves or their family.

However, for one merman Atlantica was the most beautiful and perfect place he had ever known. Sora Almasy was a young merman married to Seifer Almasy with three beautiful children. Sora believed he was the luckiest merman; he was happily married with children, and owned the most popular café in all of Atlantica. Although, Sora will admit without feeling ashamed that his family had once too struggled to get by in Atlantica. They used to live in the very edge of Atlantica's border, making a very small living by selling biscuits, cakes, pastries and the likes.

No one really brought from them because it wasn't anything new or exciting, and there were plenty of other bakeries, shops and cafés that sold the same thing as Sora. But one day Sora was sick and tried of being the same as the other shops and cafés. He wanted to invent something new and exciting! Something that no one in Atlantica had ever thought of trying let alone doing. So he was sitting down one day on a bar stool in his the small kitchen of his house with a bowl of his famous liquid chocolate mix sitting on the counter. He wanted to do something with chocolate, but had no idea what exactly to do with it.

He himself didn't know why he wanted to make chocolate something new and exciting. However, he wanted to give it a try anyways. Then one of his and Seifer's children came in with one of the sweets that Sora had baked and sold at the shop. It was unfortunate that no one seemed to like Sora's sweets, only his children. So,there was plenty in the window display and in the back storage of the shop, that Sora's children could go ahead and eat. However, as Sora watched his child come in, the small child dunked the sweet into the liquid chocolate that was in the bowl and ate it. Sora to this day never would have tried anything like that. He himself thought that it would have tasted horrible. However Sora decided to try it for himself. So he grabbed himself a sweet and he too dunked it in the chocolate. Much to his surprise it tasted fantastic and delicious!

So Sora went on to conducting an experiment and started to dunk all the sweets, pastries, cakes, biscuits into the chocolate mix and sold them at the café that he and Seifer ran. Soon the word spread around about Sora's creation and the little café started to get really busy very quickly. So busy in fact that they had nobles from the upper district come by to see what the commotion was all about, see for themselves if the café lived up to its new reputation of having new and delicious sweets. Sora even had the King, Queen and Princess come in to try one themselves. They had loved it so much that they informed Sora of moving his café and family to one of the Market Districts. Sora at the time wasn't sure if it was going to be in they the outer rim or the middle rim of Atlantica.

However, it didn't matter, the news made him and his family very thrilled.

The 'Market District' was full of shops of all kinds, from cafés to fashion shops. Needless to say, Sora almost fainted when he was told by the King himself that they would be moved to the middle rim of Atlantica to the 'Market District. Which was a very special privilege and opportunity that not many mer-people got. So Sora and his family packed and re-located the entire shop to the last available space in the Market District .As his new and highly popular shop began to grow further more, Sora was always trying new things to dunk into his liquid chocolate. Trying to find new ways to make it taste sweeter, or bitter, more filling or less. After all he had to carefully run a successful business, a loving family and an almost perfect life.

Nonetheless, despite how happy Sora was he couldn't help but feel his life is missing something, like the missing piece of his life's puzzle. Sora was always swimming about, pondering and thinking. What could be without? He has his loving and caring family and a extremely successful business. However, he had always had his curiosity for the outside world and what lived above the deep ocean waters. 'So,' Sora thought, 'Maybe I feel this way because I'm curious to see how the human world fairs against my own down here? I have always wanted to check it out...' So Sora bravely decided to swim to Atlantica's outer ring beyond its edge. He quickly sneaks through the barrier without getting seen or caught by the guards that protected Atlantica. Swiftly he starts to swim to the very surface of the sea to learn about what he was so curious about.

~o~

_Tbc..._


End file.
